A Kiss That Last's Forever
by skyfire2459
Summary: “I’m ready.”Those were the two magic words, the only ones he needed, the ones he had been waiting to hear for a long time.“Are you sure?”“Of course I’m sure.”“But… here? Now?”“Yes… here… now…”ONESHOT


Kiss That Last's Forever

A/N: Hey this is just a one shot that I came up with this morning and I had to get it all down. It's also something to keep my readers on their toes who are currently waiting for me to fix my Revenge series. So far I have updated 3 chapter, and I have a few more ready to update. Just hang in there!

Enjoy!

XxX

Hermione had made up her mind. It was time, and nothing was going to stop her from doing what she had wanted to happen for a year.

Stepping out of her bed, careful not to wake Ginny, she tiptoed out of the room and down the hall of the Burrow. Passing room by room she finally made it to the one she was looking for and gently opened the door.

A shadow lifted a head and pulled out a wand at the unknown noise, but relaxed when noticing it was only Hermione.

"Hey Harry." She whispered, sitting down on his bed.

"W-What are you doing here?" he asked.

But deep down, Harry knew exactly what she was doing here; they had been talking about it for almost a year. Besides, her eyes said it all.

"I'm ready."

Those were the two magic words, the only ones he needed, the ones he had been waiting to hear for a long time.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"But… here? Now?"

"Yes… here… now…"

"In the Burrow? Ron's parents are just upstairs."

"That makes it more exciting."

Harry opened his mouth to say something more but Hermione covered her lips on his.

"I'm ready now…" she whispered.

Harry didn't need telling twice. He gently kissed her lips and slowly pushed her down below him. Breaking apart, he looked down at the girl beneath him. His girl. The one he would die for.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She whispered.

Harry lifted his hands and gently started undoing Hermione's shirt, button by button. His arm shaking slightly, he pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, reveling her bare chest.

Hermione shivered as the cold air swept over her breasts while slowly taking off Harry's pajama bottoms, leaving him only in his boxers. This was the night she was going to give herself to Harry, the last night she might ever be able to see him again. She could almost feel Voldemort's presence he was so close by.

It was only minutes before the two 17 year olds were both clothes less, and Harry was laying on top of Hermione staring into her eyes.

"No matter what happens after tonight." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "I will always love you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I know, and you will keep telling me that until you die of old age."

Harry kissed her lips forcefully, full of passion, his teenage hormones not being able to contain themselves any longer.

That was the night Hermione Granger and Harry Potter made love.

XxX

Harry woke up at exactly 5:32am Sunday morning, an unpleasant feeling in his scar. It was time. Time to do what he had been meant to do for 17 years.

He slowly got up, careful not to wake Hermione, and put his clothes on before gently sitting back down on the bed.

"'Mione." He said softly. "Wake up."

She stirred for a second before opening her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and staring up at Harry, a smile on her face.

It made Harry cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Her smile instantly faded and her voice was full of worry.

"I have to go." He chocked out.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, jumping out of bed and throwing on her pajamas.

"It means that today, my fate will be decided."

"B-But it can't be now! You're not ready! You're still young! We have a life we need to plan!"

Harry slowly backed out the door. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry! Just don't leave!"

"I have to."

Hermione ran to him and held on like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't leave me."

"I have to."

A door on their right quickly opened and a sleepy-eyed Ron came into view.

"What's going on out here?"

"Ron, please take Hermione, make sure she doesn't follow me out of here." Harry said, letting go of the love of his life, and walking towards the secure apparation part of the house.

"I'll be sure to."

He didn't need explaining. Ron may be dumb sometimes but he knew exactly what was taking place, and about to take place.

"Thanks you guys." Harry smiled, tears streaming out of his emerald green eyes. "For everything."

And he disappeared with a soundless 'pop', leaving Hermione clinging to Ron as if he was the last link to anything, and Ron, wondering if he would ever see his best friend again.

XxX

It had been a long, grueling, 8 hours for many people inside the Weasley household. Hermione had drifted from room to room, just wondering, and never speaking, as if Harry was playing hide-and-go-seek and needed to be found. Ron sat and played hours upon hours of wizarding chess, against himself, and the rest of the Weasley's were busy helping injured people.

The 'final battle' if you would call it, was currently taking place just miles from Ron's home, so the Burrow was made a safe house. With 1 safe apparation point and anyone who was terribly injured could come and get help.

At one point after about midnight Hermione and Ron were sitting side-by-side on the couch, staring into the fire, when they heard a 'pop' signaling someone apparating in. They didn't move a muscle, since this had been happening all day, until they herd the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.

"Ron, Hermione." He said as he walked into the living room and stood in front of them.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked frantically, forcing herself not to cry. "Is he ok?"

Remus took a deep breath. "Hopefully."

Hermione's held her breath, waiting for an elaboration.

"He is currently at St. Mungos… we don't know how long he is going to last."

Ron piped up, "So… does that mean we won?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes… it means we won."

Hermione smiled, but quickly sprinted off into the other room, Ron at her heels, towards the safe apparation point.

" 'Mione where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" She cried before disappearing with a loud 'pop', and Ron quickly doing the same.

Hermione reapparated on the ground floor of St. Mungos, Ron appearing right beside her.

Hectic would be a bad word choice to describe the scene.

There were people all over, running, screaming, crying, bleeding, you name it, it was happening. Hermione quickly walked up to the front desk, dodging a person vomiting next to her on the floor, and up to a woman who was frantically trying to sort papers.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you please tell me in what room Harry Potter is in?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "For the last time no! No one is allowed in his room. How many people do I have to tell before that becomes clear?"

Hermione's mouth dropped to the floor. "Are you kidding me? I am his best friend, and his girlfriend. I think I have a right to see him!"

"That's what they all say."

Before Hermione could blow a gasket, Ron stepped up and took action. "Look Mrs. My name is Ronald Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. I am sure if you read the Daily Prophet you would have seen us in there many times, especially Hermione around the begging of September last year when her and Harry started dating."

"I'm sorry but I am not permitted to aloud anyone to go into his room."

Ron started to argue some more but stopped when Hermione took off next to him, running down hallways and past angry nurses and doctors. The lady at the front desk took off after them, narrowly running into Lupin, whom had just apparated in.

"Stop! I told you no one is allowed in his room!"

Hermione passed door by door, looking for the one with Harry Potter's name on it until finally stopped. _Room 13, Harry James Potter. Savior of The Wizarding World._

She pushed it open and almost fainted at the sight of Harry. There were gashes all over his face, his leg was in a cast, and of course, his glasses were badly broken.

"Harry." Hermione breathed out the name before running over to him and wrapping her arms around his tender, cold body. "Harry I love you so much."

The lady at the desk stopped when she saw Hermione practically jump into Harry's arms, and especially when he responded back by wrapping his arms around her body.

Harry had not moved a muscle since he had come to the Hospital, so seeing this reaction made her realize that maybe this girl was telling the truth. Giving an apology to Ron, she quietly left the room and went back to her duties.

"H-Herm-mione…" Harry choked out. "I-I love you too."

"You're going to make it Harry. You're going to be all right."

"I-I hope s-so."

"No Harry. You will."

Hermione lifted her head from Harry's chest and stared into his eyes. "I knew you would never leave me."

"Last night was the best night of my life." Harry said.

"Mine to."

"I don't know what I would do without you Hermione."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back up and Harry. "W-What did you say?"

"Will you marry me Hermione Granger?" Harry asked again. "I want to grow old with you, and have kids, and be your forever."

Hermione started to cry. "I-I… yes. Of course I'll marry you."

And the couple shared a kiss that would last forever.

XxX

_Well I hope you liked it! That was my first one-shot, and it just came to me after I heard the song 'Step Into My World' by Jennifer Lopez. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
